The present disclosure generally relates to a storage system that provides easier access to multiple portions of a storage rack.
Storage systems are used in warehouses, department stores, and storage facilities to store products thereon. The storage systems containing a plurality of storage racks may hold large amounts and a variety of products that consumers or pickers pull from. Some storage systems are designed in a manner to provide support with insufficient accessibility, thereby requiring additional resources and time for workers to pull all of the products they require to fill a particular order. For example, some storage systems include a horizontal bar that extends to another storage system adjacent thereto; the horizontal bar provides support for both storage system structures. However, the horizontal bar obstructs the pathway for the consumer or picker to access products on an opposite side of the horizontal bar.